Aerosol sprays are well known in the art, and are commonly used in applications such as spray paints, cleaning solutions, disinfectants, deodorants, air fresheners, insect repellants, hair spray, and the like. For example, United States Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0261655 to Newbacher et al. discloses a paint-based aerosol composition for marking surfaces.
Typically, aerosol cans include liquid compositions, referred to here as aerosol compositions, that are sealed under pressure in a metal can, or other container, with a propellant. The container typically has a push-button valve or nozzle which, when activated, allows the propellant to expand and carry the liquid out of the container in the form of an aerosol spray or mist. Spray-can based coating products have advantages over other forms, especially including convenience in that additional tools or equipment is unnecessary when applying a coating.
Liquid compositions for aerosol-applied coatings, particularly compositions for coatings including aqueous PVOH, are subject to foaming, fish-eye and other defects when applied, even when carefully used. Moreover, aqueous PVOH compositions are susceptible to freeze/thaw separation and can cause corrosion of the aerosol can in which they are disposed.
The present invention is directed generally to an improved aerosol spray that may be conveniently applied to the exterior of an automobile, such as a car or a motorcycle, where, among other properties, the spray exhibits superior coating characteristics and has improved freeze/thaw resistance.